


Stop the Drums

by Glory_Jean



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-26
Updated: 2009-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't stop the drums. Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop the Drums

**Author's Note:**

> big *HUGS* to [](http://bananasandroses.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bananasandroses.livejournal.com/)**bananasandroses** for turning a mess into a drabble. :D

“Stop the drums,” his old friend begs.

But he can’t. He can only pity him, keeping his knowledge to himself. He knows that cadence well, after all; has heard it often: when he’s faced enemies; when he ran from the Untempered Schism; along with the sound of blood rushing in his ears, that day in a white room so long ago.

He would laugh at the irony of his adversary’s using it to control the Earth, but there’s nothing to laugh at.

For he cannot stop the drums; no-one could. How can you out-run your own beating hearts?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I expect cookies and credit for divining that heartbeat thing _months_ before EoT. ;P


End file.
